UP10TION
"UP10TION" (Hangul: 업텐션) is a South Korean boy group under Top Media. The group consists of ten members: Jinhoo, Kuhn, Kogyeol, Jinhyuk, Bitto, Wooseok, Sunyoul, Gyujin, Hwanhee and Xiao. They debuted with their 1st mini album "Top Secrets" on September 11, 2015. They debuted in Japan with their 1st Japanese single album "ID" on March 8, 2017. Name UP10TION stands for Unbelievable, Perfect, 10 members, Teenagers, Idol, Open, Now. It means to pay attention to the 10 boys who will definitely lead the music scene of K-Pop with their performance. Greeting Tension Up! Hello, we're UP10TION! Members History Pre-Debut: "Masked Rookie King" On July 2015, UP10TION made its official debut by introducing each member, one by one, through their show Masked Rookie King, which is a parody of MBC's King of Mask Singer. The members competed and showed their abilities and charms while wearing a mask in front of a panel of judges. Those that were selected took off their masks. The panel of judges were Shinhwa's Andy, Teen Top's Chunji, and 100%'s Rokhyun and Chanyong. The first member that was introduced was Wooshin and he was described as a look-alike of the actor Park Bo-gum. The second and third members were Jinhoo and Hwanhee. The fourth member was Bitto with a deep soulful voice and the fifth was Kogyeol with a powerful and emotional vocal. The sixth and seventh members were Kuhn and Sunyoul, who both have charming looks and voices. The ten-member group was finally introduced with its latest members Wei, Gyujin, and Xiao. 2015: "Debut with Top Secret and Bravo!" On September 9, UP10TION held a debut showcase at AX Concert Hall in Seoul. UP10TION's debut mini album "Top Secret", which includes the debut single "So, Dangerous", was released on September 11, 2015. The album debut at number 9 and peaked at number 7 on Gaon Album Chart. They made their official music program debut on September 10 through Mnet's M! Countdown, performing their debut single "So, Dangerous". They also had their debut album showcase in Beijing, China on September 22. The "So, Dangerous" music video was ranked 9th place in Billboard's Most Viewed K-pop Videos in America for the month of September 2015. On November 26, UP10TION released their second mini album Bravo! with the lead single "Catch Me!", which was produced by Iggy and Yong Bae, who produced Ailee's "Heaven" and GFriend's "Me Gustas Tu". It also includes the track "Party2nite", which was written and composed by Teen Top's Changjo. The album peaked at number 5 on Gaon Album Chart. 2016: "Spotlight, Summer Go! and Burst" UP10TION released their 3rd mini album Spotlight with the lead single "Attention" on April 18. On May 2016, TOP Media confirmed that UP10TION would hold their Japanese debut showcase in Tokyo on June 4, followed by a showcase at the Osaka River Forum on June 5. On August 5, UP10TION released their fourth mini album Summer Go! with the lead single "Tonight", which marked their first summer release. UP10TION released their fifth mini album Burst with the lead single "White Night" on November 21 at 00.30 KST, after announcing a 30-minute delay from releasing the album at its original midnight time. 2017: "Japanese debut, Wooshin's hiatus, Star;dom and 2017 Special Photo Edition" UP10TION released their Japan debut single "ID" on February 27, 2017. On June 6, TOP Media issued a statement regarding Wooshin's hiatus. It was stated that his psychological condition had worsened due to the mental stress that he had been receiving since the end of 2016, due to a controversy that alleged he had inappropriately touched his "The Show" co-host, Jeon So-mi, near her chest area during a video. There were official statements released by both parties' agencies that denied these claims, along with the production staff from "The Show". With Wooshin on hiatus, UP10TION continued their activities as nine members. They released their sixth mini album Star;dom on June 29. The EP contained six tracks, including lead single "Runner". On October 12, the group released 2017 Special Photo Edition, containing two tracks, including lead single "Going Crazy". 2018: "Wooshin's return, first album and Laberinto" UP10TION had their comeback on March 15, 2018. The group released a full album called Invitation with lead single "Candyland". This comeback included all 10 members. On December 6, UP10TION released their seventh mini-album Laberinto. The EP contained seven tracks, with the lead single "Blue Rose". 2019: "Produce X 101 Participation" Wooshin and Wei have participated as the contestants in Produce X 101, as Kim Woo-Seok and [[|Jinhyuk|Lee Jin-Hyuk]] respectively. On March 15, They were revealed as candidates for the center of Produce X 101's title song "X1-MA," both having received an A ranking. On July 19, Wooseok became a member of the new boy group, X1. He received 1,304,033 votes, giving him a final ranking of 2nd. The contract of this group will last for 5 years. For the first 2.5 years, he will be promoting exclusively with X1, but for the remaining 2.5 years, he will be free to promote with UP10TION again. After recent events however, X1 have disbanded due to Mnet's voting manipulation, therefore Wooseok will be back with UP10TION. 2020-Present: Discography Korean Studio Albums # INVITATION Mini Albums # Top Secret # BRAVO! # SPOTLIGHT # Summer Go! # BURST # STAR;DOM # Laberinto # The Moment of Illusion Special Albums # 2017 SPECIAL PHOTO EDITION # 2018 SPECIAL PHOTO EDITION Japanese Single Albums # ID # WILD LOVE # CHASER Videography Reality Shows * Rising UP10TION * U10TV Concerts and Tour * UP10TION Zepp Tour * UP10TION 1st Concert "Tension Up" * UP10TION Christmas Concert 2017-Light UP! * UP10TION Japan Live Tour "Candyland" * UP10TION Meet & Live Candyland Tour * UP10TION Europe Tour * UP10TION 2019 Laberinto Tour Awards and Nominations Links * UP10TION on TOP Media Website * UP10TION Japanese Website * UP10TION on Daum Cafe * UP10TION on YouTube * UP10TION on FaceBook * UP10TION on Twitter * UP10TION on Instagram * UP10TION on Weibo * UP10TION on V-Live Category:Up10tion Category:Members Category:Jinhoo Category:Kuhn Category:Kogyeol Category:Jinhyuk Category:Bitto Category:Wooseok Category:Sunyoul Category:Gyujin Category:Hwanhee Category:Xiao